


Five Times Deandra Reynolds Failed to Kill Herself, and One Time She Succeeded

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Overdose, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: I've never written a "five times" style fic leave me beAlso I researched what happens if someone dies and you have to be informed, apparently they'll look in the deceased's wallet/phone to find contacts or smth??? Idk this isn't 100% accurate





	Five Times Deandra Reynolds Failed to Kill Herself, and One Time She Succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a "five times" style fic leave me be   
> Also I researched what happens if someone dies and you have to be informed, apparently they'll look in the deceased's wallet/phone to find contacts or smth??? Idk this isn't 100% accurate

He had friends. He had tons of friends. He was popular at school and his mom liked him best. He got everything he wanted, even drugs, and he was charming and handsome. He didn't care about or need his twin. 

Despite this, Dennis Reynolds was at the hospital the second he found out Dee was there because of a failed suicide attempt. 

She still had her back brace on, but she looked small despite it. She was so thin- Dennis wondered when she'd gotten that thin- and she was curled up on the hospital bed in the mental health ward of the emergency room, a thin blanket lying overtop of her. Neither Barbara nor Frank were there, but he was. He didn't even know how long she'd been there- he'd got home from school and his mom told him that his twin was in the emergency room. He was a freshman, too young to drive, and he had jogged to the hospital.

It had taken an hour. 

The nurses told him she was fine, just tired, that she'd been awake before and was just taking a small nap. They wouldn't tell him how she attempted to kill herself, but he knew that she'd gotten ahold of their mother's pills. He knew it was an overdose. 

Dennis had stayed overnight, holding her hand when she woke up and cried into the pillow, and he knew she was thankful for him being there. 

The law said Dee had to go to an institution for in-patient care. Frank paid their way out of it. 

The second time was only a month later, and this time they couldn't pay their way out. Dee was hospitalized, and no one visited her. She called Dennis during what were supposed to be visiting hours, talking to him quietly on the phone for as long as she could before getting kicked off by the staff. He was mad at her at first, but the anger quickly faded into loneliness the longer she was gone. They kept her there for two weeks, listing off a plethora of mental illnesses and a therapy plan when she was released. They didn't follow it. Barbara told her to stop being dramatic and made sure she couldn't get into her pills. 

The third time, Dennis was the one who found her. They're were seniors, it was the morning after prom, and Dee was bleeding out on her bed. He'd gone in to make fun of her for the night before and instead was faced with his sister in frayed pajamas, slicing her arms up with razors and sobbing quietly, trying to hit a spot that would let her bleed out. Dennis barely remembered what happened after that except for ending up sitting next to his sister in the hospital, looking at the stitches on her arms. He'd refused to leave her side until they took her in the ambulance to be institutionalized for the second time. He had a car by then, visiting her every day, sitting on her bed in the room she had to herself and sharing food that he'd smuggled in. She had the room to herself after being assessed as unstable and a possible threat to others. Dennis was the one who brought her home after her week and a half stay. 

The fourth time, Dennis was angry. He was at a frat party, so close to getting laid, and his phone kept going off over and over. He was about to turn it off when he saw the caller ID belonged to his sister. He had a serious of '911!!!' texts as well as countless missed calls. He called her back. She was at the emergency room again, sobbing and hyperventilating about how she was hiding in the bathroom so they couldn't take her phone and she was there because she was so angry, she couldn't handle it and set her roommate and herself on fire. The part about lighting herself on fire was something she'd hide later on, even if she had scars from old burns on her arms and torso. She was institutionalized for a long while after that, and Dennis barely went to see her. When she got out, he told her that if she kept pulling the suicide bullshit, he wasn't gonna keep being the person she called on to stay with her in the emergency room. 

He kept his word when she tried to kill herself a fifth time. She'd stolen metal cutlery from the dining hall and tried to saw through her skin with a butter knife and stab through her skin with a fork. The staff had found her and rushed her to get the jagged cuts in her arms stitched up. They'd called Dennis, and he hung up the second he heard why they were calling. When Dee got out a long while later, he'd screamed at her for being an idiot and trying to abandon him. He was terrified of being alone. She was his other half, he didn't know what the fuck he'd do if she died. 

There was no sixth time, no sixth failed suicide attempt. Instead, there was one success. 

It had been so long, so many years since her teens when she'd been in and out of the hospital, and Dennis didn't expect it. When he saw an incoming call from an unfamiliar phone number, the thought that it could be about Dee didn't even cross his mind. He'd nearly forgotten that his sister used to be suicidal. They were in their mid thirties now and she hadn't tried anything in over ten years. The call was the exact call he'd been so scared of getting as a teen. 

"Is this Mr. Dennis Reynolds?" A calm, low voice came through the phone. 

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm a nurse at Penn Emergency Medicine,"

Dennis felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. 

"Would you happen to be related to Deandra Reynolds?"

"I'm her twin." He responded quickly. "Why?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that your sister has unfortunately passed. She was brought here with severe lacerations on her arms, many of which hit some very dangerous places, and we found high concentrations of many different drugs in her blood tests. She called the hospital to come get her, and by the time our ambulance reached her apartment, she was gone. I'm very sorry, sir." 

Dennis couldn't move for what seemed like hours, and then finally, he threw his phone across the room and screamed.


End file.
